Clifford snowball fight
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Clifford and Jorge interrupted Daffodil reading time, they had a snowball fight.
One snowing morning at the apartment, Clifford was the first to wake up. When he looked outside the window, he notice that it was snowing. He smiled and went to the courtyard to play. As he got there, he saw Jorge minding his own business. Clifford smiled evilly and hide behind the tree. Soon, he made a snowball and threw it on Jorge. Jorge turned around and saw Clifford who is acting all innocent.

Jorge said, "Thanks a lot Clifford. While you were standing here acting all innocent, somebody threw a snowball at me."

Clifford said, "Oh really Jorge. Does a snowball that hit you look like this."

Clifford threw the snowball on Jorge again. Jorge was shocked and said, "Wait, you threw the snowball."

Clifford said, "Yeah. It called a snowball fight."

Jorge said, "Snowball fight. I wanna play."

Clifford said, "Alright. I'll go get Daffodil."

Clifford went back to Emily Elizabeth room to get Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, wanna play with me and Jorge on a snowball fight."

Daffodil said, "Snowball fight. I don't think so."

Clifford said, "But it fun."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, but it is also violence and people can get injure. Beside, I'm reading a book."

Clifford said, "Aw come on Daffodil. Reading is boring. Snowball is fun."

Daffodil said, "Sorry Clifford, but I'm reading a book and I would appreciate if you don't force me to play."

Clifford sighed and said, "Okay."

Clifford went back to the courtyard. Jorge came up to him and said, "Hey Clifford, isn't Daffodil gonna come out and play?"

Clifford said, "Nah. She says she rather read her book."

Jorge said, "Oh well. Come on, let go build our fort."

Clifford said, "Right."

So Clifford and Jorge went in separate ways to build their fort. Then they both made tiny snowball. On Clifford side, he said, "Hehehehe! Look out Jorge, you're about to get hit." On Jorge side, he said, "Oh you're going down Clifford."

So Clifford and Jorge started their position. They quickly grabbed a snowball and started throwing it at each other. Soon, they keep throwing snowball back and forth for five minute. Back at the apartment, Daffodil was reading her book, until she heard Clifford and Jorge making noises outside. She open the window and said, "Clifford, Jorge. Can you two keep it down? I'm trying to read."

Clifford said, "Oh, sorry Daffodil. We were having so much fun, we didn't know how much noise we're making."

Daffodil said, "Well just keep it down okay."

Jorge said, "Hey Clifford, take this."

Jorge quickly threw a snowball at Clifford, but he missed and instead it went in the apartment and it knocked Daffodil's bed down. Daffodil was mad and she faced Jorge. She said, "JORGE YOU BUFFOON! YOU KNOCKED OVER MY BED!"

Jorge said, "Whoops."

Clifford said, "Don't worry Daffodil. I'm sure Emily Elizabeth will fix your bed when she get home."

Daffodil said, "Oh I'll fix it alright."

Daffodil quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a hot sauce. She went back into the room and grabbed a paper and pour hot sauce on top of it. Then she rolled it to a shape of a snowball and threw it outside and toward Jorge.

Clifford said, "Jorge, watch out."

Jorge got hit with the snowball. Soon, it made him mad. He then made another snowball and threw it at Daffodil. Daffodil was hit.

Clifford said, "Jorge, stop hurting my sister."

Jorge said, "Well she started it."

Clifford said, "In case you haven't notice, she's a girl and you shouldn't hit girls."

Jorge said, "That's a total myth."

Clifford said, "It is not."

Jorge said, "It too."

Clifford said, "NOT!"

Jorge said, "TOO!"

Clifford said, "NOT!"

Jorge said, "TOO!"

Daffodil said, "ENOUGH!"

Clifford and Jorge paused and saw Daffodil in front of them, who was holding a snowball.

Clifford said, "Uh Daffodil, what are you going to do with that snowball?"

Daffodil said, "Well, since you boys won't keep quiet. I will each hit you with a snowball. So, I suggest you stay quiet, or else."

Jorge said, "What? You can't do that."

Daffodil said, "Watch me."

So Daffodil went back to the apartment. Jorge was furious and he pick up a snowball and threw it on Daffodil's head. Daffodil was mad. She turned around and said, "Grr, who did that?"

Jorge said, "It was Clifford."

Clifford said, "What? No it wasn't. It was Jorge."

Jorge said, "Liar."

Clifford said, "You're the liar."

Daffodil said, "ENOUGH! Since you boys can't tell the truth. I suggest we have a snowball fight."

Clifford said, "A snowball fight."

Daffodil said, "Yep. Boys versus girls."

Jorge said, "Your on."

Clifford said, "But Daffodil, you're the only rabbit outside."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, it not about how many animals you get. It about how destructive you can be."

Jorge said, "Ha. Don't tell me that just because you're a girl you can't beat us."

Daffodil said, "Watch it Jorge."

Clifford said, "Alright, let not fight over this."

Jorge said, "Come on Clifford. Let get to our fort so we can get ready for the snowball fight."

Clifford sighed and said, "Okay."

So Clifford, Jorge, and Daffodil went to their fort to have a snowball fight. On Clifford and Jorge fort, they were just about getting ready to fight.

Clifford said, "Jorge, I don't think this is a good idea."

Jorge said, "What you mean Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Well, I just don't think we should have a snowball fight against my sister."

Jorge said, "Look Clifford, we men need to stay united. We can't let women get the spotlight."

Clifford said, "I'm not sure. It not too late for me to forfeit."

Jorge said, "Fine, forfeit all you want, but I got a snowball fight to win."

Clifford sighed and went to Daffodil's fort.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, you got a minute."

Daffodil said, "Sure Clifford, what is it?"

Clifford said, "Well, I don't think it a good idea for you and Jorge to have a snowball fight. It just not right."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, I know you're trying to do the right thing, but for Jorge, he will pay."

Clifford sighed and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Daffodil said, "Well, if it makes you feel better, you can be on my side as sibling."

Clifford said, "Hmm, okay."

Daffodil said, "Great."

So Clifford and Daffodil both made some small snowball for the fight.

Daffodil said, "Alright Clifford, ready to knock Jorge down."

Clifford said, "Right."

So Clifford and Daffodil set their position. Jorge also set his position too.

Jorge said, "Okay, I guess it up to me to destroy Daffodil."

Clifford said, "Okay, let get ready to do this."

Daffodil said, "Right."

So Jorge threw the first snowball at Daffodil. Then he laughed.

Daffodil said, "Grr, I will teach that puppy not to hit a girl."

Daffodil threw a snowball at Jorge. She laughed.

Jorge said, "Grr, so you're looking for payback I see."

Jorge then threw a snowball at both Clifford and Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Hey."

Daffodil said, "Ow."

Jorge said, "Hehehehahahahahahahahaa."

Clifford said, "Grrrr, oh yeah."

Clifford picked up a huge snowball and threw it on Jorge.

Clifford said, "Ha. I nailed it."

Jorge said, "Grr."

Jorge threw the snowball at Daffodil. Clifford threw it back at Jorge. Daffodil did the same thing. So all three animals began throwing snowball at each other back and fourth. Soon, they all got really tired.

Clifford said, "Man, that was some tough snowball fight."

Daffodil said, "Yeah. I spent all day playing this game and didn't have time to read my book."

Clifford said, "Yeah, sorry I wasted your time Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "That okay Clifford. I had fun anyway."

Jorge said, "Clifford, Daffodil. This was a great snowball fight."

Clifford said, "You think so Jorge."

Jorge said, "Yeah, I especially like the way you fight."

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks."

Daffodil said, "Well then, why don't we all go inside and have some hot chocolate."

Jorge said, "Yum."

Clifford said, "Okay."

So the three went back to the apartment to drink hot chocolate and they all had a great time.

The End.


End file.
